


La Rumeur

by AnjuKuran



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuKuran/pseuds/AnjuKuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce fut la première et dernière fois que Kim fit attention à une rumeur. Oui, Jared était de retour suite à une longue maladie. Attention, imprégnation dans l'aire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La Rumeur.

Kim était en train de marcher dans les couloirs de son lycée. Son pas était rapide, pressé. Oui, elle aussi avait entendu la rumeur.

D'habitude, elle ne faisait pas attention aux rumeurs. Mais celle-ci avait eu pour elle toute son importance dès le premier mot prononcé. Ou plutôt le nom.

« Jared ».

Ce seul prénom avait le pouvoir de faire battre son cœur, de ralentir le temps, de changer son humeur et sa journée.

Pourtant, au départ, le porteur de ce nom n'était qu'un simple béguin pour elle. Mais ces heures de littérature l'avait transformé en amour fou. Lui, n'avait qu'à peine conscience de son existence de par le fait qu'elle était sa timide voisine qui l'aidait souvent pour certains exercices. Jamais elle n'avait dû représenter plus à ses yeux.

Et pourtant ces moments avaient été, pour Kim, uniques. Oui, avaient été, car cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait disparu avec pour seul motif la maladie, ses parents avaient simplement déclaré qu'il avait la grippe.

Ce fut son absence qui permit à Kim de se rendre compte de la puissance de ses sentiments pour lui. Quand il n'était pas là, elle ne vivait plus, ne riait plus, pour elle la nourriture était fade et le temps long. Elle dormait mal à force de s'inquiéter, ce qui d'ailleurs était remarqué par sa famille et ses rares amies qui voyaient sa maigreur et ses cernes augmenter de jour en jour.

Elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui, il était sa drogue, son air. Et cela l'effrayait, la terrorisait même.

En effet, car si ces deux semaines lui avaient paru être une éternité, qu'est-ce que cela serait après le lycée ? Pourrait-elle seulement survivre sans lui ? Sans son sourire ? Sans son rire ? Sans ses yeux marron malicieux ? Sans tout le reste qui le caractérisait et le rendait si unique ?

Malgré toutes ces questions, elle continuait à avancer dans ce long couloir alors que tous ses souvenirs le concernant tournaient en boucle dans sa tête,

Kim et Jared ne se ressemblaient pourtant pas vraiment. Il était chaleureux, souriant et croquait la vie à pleines dents. Elle était timide, réservé et studieuse, faisant passer l'école avant tout.

Mais ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ?

La rumeur annonçait non seulement son retour, mais aussi qu'il avait changé. A quel point ? Elle voulait le savoir bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait que cela n'aurait aucune importance pour elle et son amour pour lui.

Quand Kim fut devant la salle de littérature, elle était essoufflée d'avoir marché trop vite. En effet, elle n'avait jamais était très sportive. Sa main tremblante s'avança pour se poser sur la poignée en plastique noir de la porte grise. Elle prit une grande inspiration, remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et ouvrit la porte.

Elle ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mais il était là. A sa place en train de discuter joyeusement avec Paul, son meilleur ami. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

En effet il avait changé, il était plus grand, plus musclé, et ses cheveux était coupés court. Cela pourtant ne le rendait que plus beau encore. Et malgré ce changement physique elle fut rassurée de remarquer qu'il avait l'air d'être resté le même.

Son rire, ressemblant à un aboiement, résonnait dans toute la salle et la fit frissonner. Tandis qu'elle s'avançait lentement, elle le détailla le plus minutieusement possible.

Il lui avait tant manqué et elle se sentit enfin revivre et respirer à nouveau. Et, alors qu'elle posait son sac sur son bureau, il leva la tête vers elle, toujours avec son fameux sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

Tout le reste disparut pour elle lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il n'y avait plus que lui qui la regardait. Il y eut plein d'émotions qui traversèrent ses pupilles, de l'étonnement, de la joie, de la curiosité, du désir et … de l'amour.

Il lui fit un énorme sourire alors que ses yeux reflétaient maintenant le sentiment qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'apercevoir dans ses rêves les plus fous. De l'amour.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que toutes ses questions disparurent complètement car elle sut. Elle sut qu'elle passerait le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. Qu'il la rendrait heureuse et la chérirait. Qu'il la protégera devant n'importe quel danger.

Elle sut que ses sentiments pour lui étaient réciproques.

Ce fut la première et dernière fois qu'elle fit attention aux rumeurs.


	2. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il fit attention aux rumeurs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point de vue de Jared.

Ce fut la dernière fois où il faisait attention aux rumeurs.

Cette journée avait pourtant mal commencé pour lui. Sa mère l'avait forcé de se lever ce matin pour qu'il aille au lycée. Oui, oui, il était bien un loup-garou, un tueur de vampire. Et pourtant, il restait terrorisé par sa mère. Bien qu'elle n'en a pas l'air à première vue, elle pouvait être un véritable démon quand elle le voulait.

Il savait aussi que son retour allait provoquer des rumeurs, d'habitude il aimait bien ça : les rumeurs. Il savait d'avance que les filles seraient en admiration devant son corps musclé et ses cheveux coupés tandis que les garçons seraient jaloux et l'accuseraient d'avoir pris des stéroïdes. Cela aurait dû l'amuser, car avant, il aimait bien les entendre, elles étaient si amusantes. Par fois vraies d'autres fois fausses.

Son arrivée au lycée avait été une torture pour lui, tous ces bruits autour de lui. Ces gloussements lui cassaient les oreilles et les commentaires désagréables de ceux qui étaient jaloux lui donnaient envie de frapper tout ce qui bouge, il avait pourtant été prévenu mais son instinct grondait.

Il n'avait pourtant jamais été quelqu'un de très agressif loin de là, cela devait surement être dû à son « petit problème de fourrure ». Il adorait se servir de cette phrase pour parler de sa situation.

Pas qu'il ait facilement accepté sa situation, mais quand les choses autour de lui devenaient trop sérieuses, il faisait le maximum pour détendre l'atmosphère et quoi de mieux que l'amusement ? Il adorait ça !

Son premier cours avait été mortellement ennuyeux, il avait l'impression d'être claustrophobe. A ses yeux, les murs se rapprochaient lentement et il voulait bouger, courir, sauter, gambader dans la forêt.

Tous les chuchotements indiscrets, les respirations trop bruyantes lui donnaient envie de fuir la civilisation et rester pour toujours coupé du monde.

Paul avait dû intervenir cinq fois pour le calmer, ce qui était assez paradoxal. Lui qui était le colérique de la bande et qui se révoltait contre l'imprégnation.

En parlant d'imprégnation, il n'avait rien contre bien sûr mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un au point que son univers ne tourne qu'autour de cette personne.

Il avait aussi peur que si jamais c'était le cas, cette personne le rejette ou même soit dégoutée par sa nature.

Après tout, pourquoi un étranger croirait et accepterait dans sa vie un loup-garou qui lui promet l'amour éternel alors qu'ils ne savent rien l'un de l'autre ? Tout le monde n'était pas la gentillesse incarnée comme Emily.

Et si cette fille était déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un ? Ou même, si lui tombait amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre entre temps avant de la rencontrer ? L'histoire se répétera-t-elle comme celle de Sam, Léa et Emily ?

Les questions continuaient à tourner en boucles dans sa tête, tellement que cela devenait insupportable.

Il ne savait pas quel cours il avait ensuite mais il suivait Paul. Celui-ci lui racontait des petites anecdotes pour le détendre, ce qui fonctionnait assez.

Petit à petit, il fut complétement dans la discussion et ce fut bien la première fois qu'il arriva à se détendre complétement dans la journée.

L'ambiance était amusante et il y avait cette odeur délicieuse de noix de coco qui devenait de plus en plus forte.

Odeur ? Noix de coco ?

D'où cela pouvait-il bien provenir ? Il en parla à Paul, mais celui-ci le charriât dessus.

Mais après cette constatation il ne put plus se reconcentrer et bientôt, se mêla à l'odeur un bruit de pas net et léger.

Bon, c'est vrai que des bruits de pas, il en entendait beaucoup mais celui-là avait quelque chose d'unique et de mélodieux où se mêlait une respiration rapide.

Il en déduisit que la personne était en train de marcher vite, mais pas au point courir.

Il entendit alors, en plus dans cette magnifique symphonie, un cœur battre. Il avait presque peur que celui-ci lâche tant les battements étaient rapides et réguliers.

Il était obnubilé par cette personne, tellement que les bruits, gloussements, ricanements, chuchotements et tout le reste n'était plus rien à ses yeux.

Son cœur à lui, faillit lâcher quand il sentit que cette personne reprenait son souffle devant la porte.

L'attente était interminable et pourtant il résista à l'envie de se retourner et de foncer vers la porte pour savoir qui avait réussi à l'hypnotiser avant même que leurs yeux ne se croisent.

Finalement, la personne sembla se décider, car la porte s'ouvrit et elle rentra alors qu'il riait sur une blague de Paul qu'il n'avait même pas entendu.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il sentit que cette personne s'était rapprochée de sa table, et son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle s'asseyait juste à côté de lui, silencieusement en le regardant.

Il tourna enfin les yeux dans sa direction et fut surpris de la beauté naturelle de ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraudes. Impressionné par la perfection de son visage et de sa silhouette mais il n'arrivait pas à la quitter ses yeux.

Comment avait-il fait pour vivre sans cette splendide créature, sans respirer le même air qu'elle. Oui, il s'était imprégné, il en était sur et s'en fichait. Tous ses doutes et questions avaient disparu quand il vit l'amour et la joie dans cet océan vert qui servait d'yeux à cet ange.

Il jura alors sur sa propre vie de la protéger, de la chérir et la rendre heureuse pour l'éternité.

Il fit à peine attention au juron de Paul mais enregistra tout de même quand il lui annonçait nonchalamment qu'elle s'appelait Kim, qu'elle était l'intello de la classe et que depuis toujours, elle avait le béguin pour lui.

Il était aux anges, désormais cette journée serait la plus belle de toute sa vie, puis passera au deuxième rang quand il aura fini les études et acheté une magnifique bague.

Ce fut la dernière fois où il fit attention aux rumeurs.


End file.
